Train Ride
by NyanSebastian
Summary: What will happen when Sebastian decides to take Ciel on one of his 'romantic field trips? Modern Post season two SebaCiel one-shot


**Here's a quick one-shot I wrote a bit ago. Holiday themed. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I ALSO POSTED THIS ON MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT WITH THE USERNAME FANGIRLFOREVERGIRL**

**so please don't message me telling me I stole my own story :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

* * *

"This is stupid."

"It might be fun if you give it a chance."

"I take that back you're the stupid one."

"That's why you love me."

Ciel rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and huffed in annoyance. Sebastian stood next to him looking extremely proud and amused. Glancing over at his irritated boyfriend, Sebastian slide an arm around his waist and pressed the little bluenette into his side. Ciel turned his head so Sebastian wasn't able to see the dark blush spreading across his face, though it was hard to hide in the small loading dock crowded with people. To say Ciel was not happy about his current situation would be the understatement of the year. He somehow managed to get tricked into riding a children's train around a park decorated in lights for Christmas. Apparently, you should never trust your boyfriend when he suddenly tells you to 'get in the car' and says 'it's a surprise' when asked where they were going. Ciel shouldn't have been surprised to learn they were going on what Sebastian referred to as a 'romantic change of pace' because he did it quite often. Naively, Ciel had been on many adventures this way, like to a petting zoo, a midnight picnic, and he won't even mention the rowboat incident. Ciel secretly loved when Sebastian got in one of his romantic moods, not that he would ever tell him that, and these little misadventures did end up being enjoyable. But this one was just stupid.

"Come on pouty they're loading the train," Sebastian stated tugging Ciel along with him. Ciel allowed himself to be lead to the very back of the kiddie train and squished into a row with Sebastian. He chuckled draping his arm across Ciel's shoulders and pulled him closer to kiss his temple.

"It's not so bad Ciel. You can smile." Sebastian muttered. A tiny smile graced the bluenette's lips as the train pulled away from the station. He snuggled into his love's side and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Since they were so far in the back of the train, all the small children where rows ahead of them and easy to ignore. The ride picked up speed slowly, but never going too fast. It rolled along lazily, winding its way through the dark trees and finally turning a corner to reveal a plethora of twinkling lights. Shining brightly and strung from every tree and bush, they formed elegant designs. Maybe Ciel took back what he said earlier, it was absolutely stunning. Sebastian grinned down at Ciel's lite up face. He could tell he loved it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said wrapping both arms around Ciel and hugging him tightly. "But it's nothing compared to you." Sebastian whispered in his ear, his hot breath collapsing against Ciel's chilled face. Ciel laughed.

"Always the hopeless romantic, aren't you?" Ciel teased, but kissed his cheek anyways.

"Always, but I'm your hopeless romantic," Sebastian chuckled. Blue eyes rolled again before turning back to the passing scene. Everything took on such a festive feel while snowflakes drifted down from the sky and coated the ground in a blanket. One glance up at Sebastian caused of string of giggles, yes giggles, to erupt from Ciel. Sebastian sent him a questioning look to which Ciel swallowed the rest of his laughter to quell his curiosity.

"Your hair is covered in so much snow, it looks like you stuck your head in the ground," Ciel told him.

"I could say the same for you," Sebastian released him to brush off the offending snowflakes, and shake the snow from his own hair. "Better?" he asked, not realizing he had pelted Ciel with freezing cold slush. Finally looking over to see a fuming Ciel, it dawned on Sebastian.

"Shit, sorry love wasn't thinking." Sebastian wiped off the melting snow from the younger demon's face. "Now is it better?"

"Hardly, my face is freezing," Ciel grumbled. Sebastian smirked and took Ciel's face in both his hands. He kissed every inch of his face, but never on the lips. Sebastian pulled away and smirked at his work; Ciel's face was bright red.

"What the hell was that for?" Ciel whispered angrily trying, but not succeeding to hide his embarrassment.

"You said your cheeks were cold, so I warmed you up," Sebastian smirked triumphantly. His smirk widened as he held Ciel close and kissed him deeply, this time right smack on the lips. Ciel simply melted into him. He snaked his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled Sebastian's head closer to met his. And that's how they stayed, both too focused on the other to watch the lights go by. They were too busy getting lost in each other's warmth to notice anything really. It was only when they were forcefully broken apart did they realize the ride had ended and they were the only two still left on the train. Some very annoyed workers glared at them, and Sebastian had half a mind to flip them off and continue to make out with his boyfriend. But, knowing Ciel, he would be too embarrassed. So, Sebastian climbed out of the train, nodded his head to the staff, and pulling Ciel with him, left the park. Ciel was mortifyingly embarrassed at this point, but he couldn't keep the smirk from forming on his face. Their 'romantic field trips' always ended this way.


End file.
